Sanguine's Influence
by L. Century
Summary: A complimentary story for The Wrong Husband. Will NOT make sense without reading the first five chapters of The Wong Husband. Csatari may not remember what happened in those five lost days, but Vilkas certainly does. HEAVY on the M rating!
1. Chapter 1

Well I guess you'd call me trouble  
>I have been most my life<br>Been black and blue a time or two  
>'Cause I ain't scared to fight<p>

Well I used to go out prowlin'  
>Skirt chasing every night<br>Sniffing 'round like some ol' hound  
>Like all you other guys<br>Until from out of nowhere  
>She took me by the hand<br>I found what I'd been looking for  
>Dog days came to an end<br>Your come on lines won't sway her  
>She's happy as can be<br>She made her choice, forget it boys  
>She's going home with me.<p>

~Travis Tritt- She's Going Home With Me

0000….

The Bannered Mare-

"I need to get another drink," Csatari said to the group, refusing to look at him, walking away.

Vilkas sighed, feeling defeated. The fun was over and the violently angry woman (oh, he was positive that she was about to hit him) was gone and her quiet, mousy counterpart returned.

It's the eyes he told himself. That's why he riled her up. It's the way she looked at him which such contempt, such disgust; it thrilled him endlessly. It's the thrill of the chase he says. He has a strong reputation for being both a fearsome warrior and a lady killer.

She doesn't seem impressed in the least.

To make matters worse, Farkas and Aela have had enough of his antics- Aela rolling her eyes at him, frowning, Farkas shaking his head.

Vilkas never knew what personality was going to emerge when he pushed Csatari- the one that looked at him as though he was the man that she wanted to hit then fuck, or the man she'd rather be a million miles away from.

Lately, she had been avoiding him even more than usual. He knew he had taken it too far when he asked her to be his shield-sister on a job. The next day Aela came to him, claiming Csatari was sick and had asked that she stand in for her. It was a ruse and he knew it. Werewolves were immune to sickness.

It's when he knew he had pushed it too far.

It was that incident combined with his brother's refusal to help him anymore that made Vilkas decide it was time for a change. Two days prior, his brother came to him, refusing to share anything Csatari had told him. He admitted that he really liked her as a friend, and it felt wrong to betray her trust. After Kodlak's death, Csatari and Farkas spoke more. They would have private conversations underneath the stars in Whiterun's plains that would last hours into the night. But, the more they spoke, the less Farkas would tell his brother. He claimed that he was her confidante, and refused to tell anyone her secrets. Whenever Vilkas pushed him about these secrets, his brother would just smile, shake his head, and say, "I promised not to say. But, it's good. It's really good."

It was then that Vilkas knew he was at the end of his rope.

He had made so many mistakes, done so much harm. The woman hated to be in the same room with him. He realized how much that actually hurt- the woman that he would die for couldn't stand to be in his sight.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

So, he took Farkas' advice. His brother suggested that to make her soften, Vilkas needed to show her respect. So, he had gone to Eorlund to make her a suit of wolf armor. It was not only a present, but a statement- that he respected her not only as a woman and a warrior, but as his Harbinger- not his equal, but his superior.

Farkas had also suggested that if they went to a neutral place, she'd be more receptive. Vilkas had agreed to the suggestion, so Farkas had talked her into coming to the Bannered Mare. Vilkas had listened in on the conversation to hear her answer for himself. She had wanted to refuse, stammering about being tired, but Farkas had said, "It would mean a lot to me and the rest of them if you let us take you out." She had folded quickly after that.

The rest of the Companions came because half of them drooled over her, and the other half heard the word 'ale.' She seemed oblivious to all of their advances and innuendos. It always left him wondering if it was an act.

"Brother, was that really necessary?" Farkas said, and with an eyebrow raised, he spoke a conversation's worth of sentences.

_This is your final warning. I'll smooth things over one last time. After that, you're on your own._

It seemed his brother who had endless patience did in fact have a limit.

Vilkas took a sip of his drink watching a brunette man chat with Csatari. He was standing a little too close for Vilkas' liking.

Csatari was beautiful. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, but rather she was fascinating. Her heart shaped face held two bright blue eyes. They taunted a man, mocking him with all of their silent secrets. The freckles on her nose and cheeks were so unusual, and yet somehow they made her seem trustworthy. The hair- well, he wasn't a fan of the hair. Thank the gods, the sides were starting to grow in. Her body had filled out since coming to the Companions thanks to Farkas continuously shoveling food onto her plate, and she being unable to deny him. She had curves now in all the right places. Her body was still thin and feminine looking like Aela's, only instead of wearing revealing armor like the huntress, Csatari covered herself from head to toe in unflattering iron armor that had seen better days.

Finishing the rest of his ale, he waited for the set up. He knew the moment had come when his brother said, "Excuse me for a moment. I need to relieve myself."

Farkas walked away, giving Vilkas a pointed stare.

_Don't mess this up._

His brother was out the door, and Vilkas steeled himself before he walked over to her. Vilkas was going to apologize. He had made such a monumental mess of things.

"Listen, I-" he began, but realized what was happening a second later. She was in a drinking contest with this strange man, taking whatever he handed her, accepting it without question.

This stranger….who smelled strange.

He didn't smell like magic _exactly_, yet the smell wasn't completely off either. Vilkas compared the smell with dozens of others in his head and nothing matched. Something was _off_. How had Farkas let this happen? Why did he allow her to drink some stranger's ale that could contain gods only knew what?

"Are you having a drinking contest?" Vilkas asked as he watched the man pour another tankard from some cloudy looking bottle he pulled out from underneath his robe.

"Yes," she answered, refusing to look at him, her voice letting him know just how much she despised being polite to him.

"Whose mug is this?" he asked.

"Your brother's," she replied.

Vilkas wanted to strangle his brother now- not only had he not stopped Csatari, but he had encouraged the behavior.

Vilkas sniffed the liquid. It smelled strong, but he could not smell any recognizable poison. He glanced over knowing Csatari had already drunk a cup's worth. Whatever was going to happen to her was going to happen to him he decided. He wasn't going to leave her alone with this strange man. He closed his eyes and drank the tankard of ale.

"Alright, your turn," the mage said, looking at Csatari.

She took her newly filled glass from the man and began her second round. When she finished, she wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve. She swayed where she was standing.

"Wow. I'm impressed," the man said,"One more and you win the staff."

Her eyes were lit up as she handed the tankard back for a refill. The man filled it, handing it back. She gulped the glass down, mead spilling down the side of her mouth and Vilkas desperately wanted to lick it off with his tongue.

"You win the staff!" the man exclaimed, swaying a little himself.

"Yeah!" she screamed, raising her hands in the air, jumping up and down, "I won! I won!"

Csatari turned towards him and screamed again, "I won!"

Vilkas was shocked when she threw her arms around his neck, throwing herself at him, pressing her lips firmly to his. His hands went to her waist, steadying her, keeping them from both falling over. A few seconds later, her lips and teeth began tugging at his upper lip as she was beginning to deepen the kiss. He allowed it, excitement taking over as he claimed her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers. It was over too soon. Far too soon. She pulled back suddenly. Csatari wasn't out of his embrace, but her eyes were wide, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I thought that you were-"

"Don't apologize," he said, knowing he had to seize this opportunity. He closed the newly made space between them, and as his hands held her head firmly, he kissed her again- with thirty-two years' worth of built-up passion.

She stilled for a moment, before she began hungrily kissing him, groaning loudly which only sent his pulse racing.

If they stood there kissing for a moment or hours, he hadn't a clue because time stood still for him with this woman in his arms.

Csatari finally pulled away, gasping for breath, her eyes wide. "I don't understand," she spoke the words in between pants, "You're an asshole."

He smiled, slightly embarrassed. But, he knew he deserved that. He deserved to be called much worse by her. But the truth was that if he was an asshole, then he was an asshole madly in love.

He watched as her fingertips skimmed over her lips, her eyes never leaving his. Her eyes were unfathomable, however, and he wasn't sure if she'd slap him, kiss him again, or tell him to leave.

"Hey," the mage called out, stumbling over to them, putting his hand on Csatari's shoulder. "You're really fun. I know this great place we can go where the wine flows like water. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, excited. "Can my friend come too?" she asked, and Vilkas realized in shock that she was referring to him.

"Sure!" the guy shouted. "Let's go."

Csatari turned towards Vilkas. "Come with me."

He wordlessly nodded, transfixed by her plea and the voice that she had just used- sultry beyond anything that he had ever heard in his life.

Csatari took his hand and began leading him to the door, following the guy who was staggering towards it. Vilkas looked back at the table to see Aela grinning. "Enjoy her," she said in a voice so low only those with beast blood would have been able to hear.

He gave her a quick nod before proceeding to follow Csatari.

Walking through the inn, he noticed a barmaid looking at the scene sourly, jealously glaring at Csatari. His foggy mind recalled a night months back that he had spent with the woman- a night not worth remembering. What was her name? Tania, Tavia, Samantha? He couldn't remember for the life of him.

At the door, however, Vilkas stopped Csatari.

"Are you sure about this?" Vilkas asked Csatari, referring to both following this strange man who was taking them to an unknown location, and about her wanting him to come.

She smiled at him in a way that made his blood race again before she said in that sexy voice, "Don't look back. I never do."

Vilkas nodded as Csatari pulled him along, walking out of the Bannered Mare and into the streets of Whiterun, the chilly winter air a welcomed relief against his overheated skin.

Wherever she was leading him, he was following.

000000…

A/N:

Since I had my b-day yesterday, I thought I'd post this to celebrate.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Reviews=love.

Thanks in advance for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive.<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down.  
>I've been losing so much time.<p>

There's something about you now.  
>I can't quite figure out.<br>Everything she does is beautiful.  
>Everything she does is right.<p>

~Lifehouse- You and Me

00000000…

The made their way out of Whiterun and took a carriage at the stables. When it came time to pay the man for the ride, the mage waved his hand over the man's face, the driver blinked, and told them to hop in the back.

Csatari seemed indifferent about the situation. Vilkas was upset that the driver had just been cheated out of money, but a moment later, he couldn't remember the situation or what he was upset over.

As they sat down, Csatari said, "I'm a little cold. Do you mind?"

Vilkas turned to find Csatari resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. He shook his head, and realized that she was pleased with his response, wearing a flirtatious grin, her eyes sparkling with excitement. An errant thought ran through his mind wondering how Farkas had been able to resist her all of those nights in the Whiterun plains.

The fellow started telling dirty jokes, and Csatari laughed hysterically. Vilkas wasn't paying attention to the man's jokes; he was too busy watching her.

"Well, I do know a few…" Csatari replied sheepishly, although Vilkas had missed the question. "Here's one. A wife is alone at home, and the doorbell rings.

She opens it to a guy. 'Hi, is Bernard home?'

The wife replies, 'No, he went to the store, but you can wait here if you want.'

So they sit down and after a while of silence the friend says, 'You know, Sara, you have the greatest breasts I have ever seen. I'd give you a hundred septims just to see one.'

Sara thinks about it for a second and agrees, deciding the money is too good to pass up. She opens her robe and shows one to him for a few seconds. He promptly thanks her and places the coin on the table.

They sit there a while longer and the guy then says, 'That was so amazing! I've got to see both of them. I'll give you another 100 septims if I could just see the both of them together.'

Sara, amazed by the offer, sits and thinks a bit about it and thinks, heck, why not? So, she opens her robe and lets Chris take a nice, long look.

A while later Bernard arrives back home from the store. Over dinner, Sara tells her husband, 'You know, your friend, Chris, came over.'

Bernard thinks about it for a moment and says, 'Did he drop off the 200 septims he owes me?'" *

Vilkas was hysterically laughing, Csatari glancing up, clearly pleased that he had enjoyed it. Not only was it a good joke, but part of him couldn't believe that she told it. It made him positive that the mousy Csatari was an act, a façade, and the Csatari who looked at him as though she was contemplating his murder, told dirty jokes, and flirted shamelessly was the real one.

More dirty jokes were told; more wine bottles were passed around with Csatari latched on to his side the whole way. They were at their destination far too quickly.

The man waved his hand again, and the driver suddenly stopped. Looking up through his snow encrusted eye lashes, Vilkas realized they were in front of a crumbling tower.

"To the party!" the man exclaimed, hopping down off the carriage, Csatari following.

Vilkas followed her, enjoying the view of her backside, as they began walking to the door.

Inside the tower, Csatari glanced around appreciatively. "What a nice place. It reminds me of the first tower Bulmond and I stayed at during that first winter."

Vilkas glanced around wondering what she was seeing. All he saw was cobwebs, mossy stones, and dilapidated stone work. Another part of his mind wondered who Bulmond was as jealousy began running through him. But, he couldn't hold on to his questions for long because somehow, they were already gone.

A mage came out of some nearby room and with fire already at his fingertips, Vilkas drew his sword. But, the man they were travelling with (Vilkas would have to learn his name- not caring to learn it before) waved his hand again, and the man lowered his hands, picking up a bottle of ale on a nearby table and drinking it.

"Ooh, that was clever!" Csatari said, amused by the man's power.

"It's just up here," the man told them while staggering along, Csatari following. Vilkas sheathed his sword, and as they walked, he felt nauseous by how pronounced the smell of magic was throughout the tower. They reached some type of palace room, and the air seemed shimmery right in front of the throne.

"We just gotta go through here to get to the party," the man said, slurring, while taking another pull from a wine bottle that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Csatari, are you sure about this?" Vilkas asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Csatari, this place reeks of magic, and now we have to walk through the air? That doesn't seem weird to you?"

She thought about his question for a moment before replying," If you asked me that question a few months ago, I would have said yes. But now, I define the word weird pretty loosely."

He was about to ask her what she was talking about when she continued. "Listen, if you're not comfortable, then we won't go. I'll just tell him you feel sick, and we'll leave. We'll have to walk to the nearest city, but since it's snowing pretty hard outside, we can't be far from either Windhelm or Winterhold. If you want, I'll get us a room, and we can take a carriage back to Whiterun the next day." Her eyes were on his chest before she quickly blurted out, "I mean separate rooms, I'd get us two different rooms. I wouldn't expect you to sleep with me; I mean sleep in the same room as me, of course. Anyways, the point is that I'm not going without you. So, er, just let me know what you want to do."

And there was mousy Csatari again, but Vilkas noted strangely that the guy had disappeared.

Csatari glanced at him waiting his answer. "Do you think it's safe?" Vilkas asked and she nodded her head.

"I think it'll be fun," she said, before adding, "and I really need to have some fun."

Her eyes looked tired all of a sudden, and she appeared as though the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. It was the same way she looked sometimes sitting at the dinner table, staring at nothing in particular when she thought no one was watching.

Against his better judgment, he said, "Let's go."

She smiled brightly as he took her hand and walked towards the strange shimmering air. He placed his hand out to test it, and it disappeared. He pulled it back quickly, and it reappeared. Vilkas turned towards Csatari to gauge her reaction. She was smiling still, her eyebrows piqued.

She moved to stand next to him. "On the count of three we jump. One, two…"

Vilkas was now sure this woman would be the death of him.

"Three!" she shouted.

With eyes closed tight, he jumped blindly with Csatari at his side.

00000000…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Will respond to everyone's tonight. Hope you guys continue to enjoy!

I'm psyched that you guys are enjoying reading 'The Wrong Husband' series as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

*= Joke slightly modified from its original version. Joke found at:

http: / www. lotsofjokes. com/ dirty_jokes_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning! Brief mentions of orgies, m/m, f /f- I tried keeping it very minimal! Sanguine is the Daedric lord of hedonism and debauchery- the game just kept his realm so silly, I dunno. It seemed like a kiddy party to me. When I think of hedonism, I think of Roman orgies and toga parties- that's kind of where I was going with this. Hope you like.

0000000…..

**Hope dangles on a string  
>Like slow-spinning redemption<br>Winding in and winding out  
>The shine of it has caught my eye<br>And roped me in  
>So mesmerizing so hypnotizing<br>I am captivated.**

~Dashboard Confessional- Vindicated

000000… With eyes shut tight, Vilkas felt his feet touch solid ground.

"Wow!" He heard Csatari say and opened his eyes. It was an incredible sight, lush meadows as far as the eye could see, a babbling brook in front of him, but in the distance he could hear rushing water- perhaps a waterfall. A path of candlelit paper lanterns hung along a path, strung together by a thin rope draped over tree branches. The sun had begun setting.

"Come on!" Csatari exclaimed, grabbing his hand, pulling him.

They followed the path to a wooden table, filled with every kind of food one could think of.

"Sweet rolls!" she shouted.

It was the pungent smell of sex that drew his attention away from Csatari's lit face. Searching for the source, his attention was turned toward the people in the seats. Once he realized exactly what was happening, he fought to keep his mouth from dropping open.

Women were straddling men, riding them. One burly brunette man grabbed a strawberry blonde man, slamming him into the table, bending him over, his hands running possessively down his body. He spit on his hand, placing the moisture on his erection before swiftly entering the first man. The strawberry blonde, nails now digging into the table, groaned loudly, begging for the man to go faster.

Two women were sprawled out on the grass near the table, one busty brunette eating fruit off the stomach of a bustier blond who was giggling.

On the other side of the table, farthest from them, Vilkas saw an orgy, two men and two women, who had just switched partners. A fifth person, a woman, wandered over wanting to join. She was welcomed in to the group by a Redguard woman sensually kissing her.

"What a nice party!" Csatari said, and Vilkas turned in her direction shocked. She glanced up, asking, "Don't you think?"

"You want to join?" he asked, suddenly worried that if he watched her with another man he would lose it.

"Well, not yet," she said, a blush creeping over her face. "I'm a little shy about this stuff."

"Then we won't," Vilkas eagerly replied. "It'll just be you and me."

"I want a sweet roll." She began walking towards the table before adding, "Oh, we should find Sam and thank him for inviting us."

He followed Csatari, afraid someone would grab her, but he was having trouble taking his eyes off a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a petite body. She reminded him of Csatari. Although the woman was older, without freckles, and not as beautiful even with long hair, there was something there- some similarity that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He turned quickly, thinking he had lost the real Csatari, but she was right in front of him, taking her beloved treat off the table.

Turning back towards the woman, suddenly she didn't look like Csatari, she was Csatari -her face morphing along with her body. It was no longer a red headed Nord she was fucking, but Vilkas himself. He watched his mirror image wink at him before claiming the fake Csatari's mouth hungrily, thrusting deeper, causing her to groan into his mouth, her legs wrapped around his body, encouraging him to go deeper.

Vilkas turned away quickly, looking for the real Csatari, who was now speaking to the suspicious mage.

"Sam, this is a wonderful party! Thanks for inviting us!"

It was then Vilkas saw the tower high wine caskets. He counted the number of wine crates vertically and horizontally and after a quick mental calculation, realized there were fifty.

"Glad you could come. Go on and have yourself some fun," Sam slurred back.

She smiled, blushing, thanking him. She turned, looking for Vilkas. Glancing around, she found him. Their eyes met, and she smiled warmly. At that moment, he realized that he couldn't return to their previous relationship. To watch her searching for him, finding him, smiling at him- he couldn't go back. He wanted her looking for him _always_.

Csatari walked over, standing so close that he could feel her body heat. "Why don't we go over there?" she suggested, Vilkas following her.

Csatari sat down on the grass, and Vilkas sat cross legged across from her. "Do you want one?" she asked.

He shook his head, afraid to leave her, afraid his mind would play tricks on him again.

"Do you want some of mine, then?" she asked, and he shook his head again.

She shrugged and began eating her sugary treat. First, she began licking the icing, her tongue gliding along, murmuring in approval. Vilkas barely remained in his seat. Then, she flipped the sweet roll over, nibbling the bottom off. His breathing was already heavy watching her eyes roll back, her tongue darting in and out. She then flipped her sweet roll over now nibbling where she had previously licked the icing off. He was sure this would never end this slow torture as he wriggled uncomfortably on the grass, his armor becoming unbearably tight. Finally, finally, the gods granted him aid, as she began finishing the sweet roll. When Csatari was finished, licking her lips, she looked up, blushing.

"Sorry, I just have a method to that."

"I see," he said, trying to block out the loud screams of a woman orgasming nearby. "Why do you have a method, and why do you enjoy those so much?"

She blushed, worrying your lower lip. "You'll laugh at me."

Vilkas realized he needed to keep her talking, needing to drown out the other noises. "I swear I won't laugh."  
>Csatari worried her lip more. "I never had a sweet roll until eighteen summers passed. I had no idea such a delicious food existed. I eat the icing first cause it's my favorite, the bottom next cause it's crunchy on the bottom, the top then 'cause it's sweet, then the rest."<p>

He was now caught in her words, fascinated by her explanation.

"You never had a sweet before eighteen?"

She shook her head mournfully.

"And how old are you?"

She shrugged. "I think I've had twenty-three summers."

"You think?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm not exactly sure. There was never anyone to tell me."

"So, how do you know you're not older or younger?" he asked.

Csatari's eyes dropped to the grass, a frown on her face, and he was fascinated watching her build a wall between them, trying to hide. He had never realized until then just how damaged she really was. Surprisingly, he realized that he didn't love her any less for it. It was just another piece of her, an unfortunate piece, but part of who she was.

She shook her head. "It was just a guess. It's just the number I tell people."

Csatari was refusing to look at him, but he knew it was a lie.

"Why are you lying to me? Why are you hiding?" he asked, trying desperately to search her face for clues.

"It's complicated," she murmured.

"I'm listening," he encouraged, refusing to back down.

Csatari moved away from him, trying to put physical and emotional space between them. "I…Well, I grew up in Honorhall. If you're not adopted, then you're kicked out at thirteen. So, I counted the summers since," she admitted.

"Honorhall…the orphanage in Riften?"

She nodded and he watched a shiver run down her spine, her hands wringing together.

"You've been alone for ten years?" he asked, shocked she had survived, but it explained her size when she came to the Companions. Kodlak had been concerned about her weight when she joined.

"No," she corrected him, "I've been alone my whole life. I've never spoken about this to _anyone_. This place…this place is strange." Csatari glanced up, looking around, shifting uneasily, moving her sheathed sword, so that it rested comfortably against the ground.

Vilkas saw the red glint on the sword, however, and could faintly smell fire. "May I see your sword?"

She drew her blade. "Don't touch the metal," she warned. "Or you'll burn yourself."

Csatari placed the rapier between them on the grass for him to take, the grass singed beneath the blade. Vilkas studied the blade. It was typical Skyforge steel, yet it had been improved tremendously.

"What improvements did you make to this weapon?" he asked, giving it a good swing, slashing through the air.

"Well, first, I tempered the blade twice. Then I enchanted it with fire. It cuts through an enemy like a hot knife through butter."

He gave the sword another good swing. "How do you keep it from burning through your leather holster?"

"It was tricky, but after destroying two, I ended up using a fire protection enchantment for the inside of the leather. It's good now."

"You know about smithing and enchanting?"

"A little. I spent three winters helping a smith. I did basic stuff, tanned leather, hammered out metal, learned to stitch material. I also learned how to do basic repairs to weapons. But, when I didn't have work, he allowed me to watch. I learned a lot by that alone. As far as enchanting, I didn't know anything." She smiled mischievously. "I bribed Farengar with a dragon bone to teach me. Now I can use his enchanting table and alchemy lab whenever I want."

"Well, aren't you a clever minx."

She blushed furiously, her entire face red as a tomato.

Csatari stood up, out of nowhere, beginning to unstrap the leathers of her armor.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed.

"I think we've talked long enough. I'm tired of talking. Let's have some fun," she said, her gauntlets now thrown on the ground.

"Uh, what did you have in mind?" he asked, alarmed, aroused, and curious simultaneously.

"You'll see," she said, smiling. "Although, you should take off your armor, too. It'll be hard enough for you to catch me."

Vilkas had never stripped so fast in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

If I was ya man (baby you)  
>Never worry 'bout (what I do)<br>I'd be coming home (back to you)  
>Every night doin' you right<br>You should let me love you  
>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<br>Baby good love and protection  
>Make me your selection<br>Show you the way love's supposed to be  
>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<br>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<p>

~Mario- Let Me Love You

00000….

Vilkas knew that he was being a cad, but he couldn't help himself. He had dreamed of this moment, fantasized about it for months. He couldn't look away. Her body was just as unconventionally beautiful in ways that he would likely spend the rest of his life searching for words to describe. Her breasts were perfect, a hand full each. Her body was lean, with long sinewy muscles. She wasn't built for power, but for speed. Her hips flared out ever so slightly, taunting him, begging for him to grab her and take her for his own.

Her legs were another matter entirely. Although she was relatively tall for a Nord woman, she was slightly bow legged, no doubt a result of malnutrition growing up. It was logical he thought from everything that he had been told. Her skin was scarred severely with few places left unmarred. She seemed to have survived some type of pox disease as a child, small scars still visible in random places. He knew they were only visible to him because of his superior eyesight. The scars from arrows and swords were another matter. Gazing at her body told Vilkas that Csatari's training had not been easy-going, rather intense and brutal. Every scar a lesson learned every drop of spilled blood a reminder of what not to do again. Kodlak had been right about her, and the ruthless way she sparred- don't ever keep your eyes off of her. The Companions had learned quickly that when Csatari seemed defeated, that she was about to give up, it was always when she fought the hardest, a merciless look in her eye. She fought like a woman who knew the price of failure, Kodlak had said. It's why she wouldn't give in during training, never yielding, pushing her body past her physical limitations. He had lost count of how many times he had watched her collapse or vomit.

Csatari was smirking as her body slowly raked over his form, her eyes unapologetically ogling. When her eyes grazed below his stomach, her tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip. No words were needed to know that she approved. Pride rushed through him- fast and hot- that she was attracted to him sexually. Vilkas never had trouble with women. If he wanted company, he never went home alone. But, Csatari wasn't just any woman; she was _the_ woman, the only one that mattered.

She finally glanced back up, meeting his eyes. "Catch me," she teased before disappearing.

There had always been a few characteristics about Csatari that never seemed normal. She was faster than any person he had ever seen. In fact, she was the fastest person any of the Companions had ever seen. In wolf form, she was a blur, even to their highly advanced eyes. The Circle believed that Csatari may be the fastest werewolf in all of Tamriel.

That wasn't the only peculiar trait about her. Csatari learned skills faster than anyone he had ever seen. What took other talented warriors months to learn took Csatari only weeks. It was as though she had been born to fight. Surprisingly, she never seemed to realize just how bright she was and was always hard on herself, beating herself up over minor things.

He pushed the thoughts aside because at that moment, he had a woman to catch.

Vilkas knew that she was faster, so he tried relying on other skills to find her. Sniffing the air, he searched by smell. He jogged through the trees waiting to pick up her scent. After he was sure he had ran past the same tree twice, he realized with frustration that he couldn't smell anything.

"What's wrong?" she teased, "Not up to the task?"

Vilkas tried to track her voice. It came from the left, no, the right. Or was it the left?

He felt her fingertips run across his chest, but as he reached out to grab her, she was already gone, giggling.

Somehow she was even faster in this place.

"I can't even see you, you're running so fast."

Csatari stopped dead in her tracks right in front of him, cocking her head to the side. "What makes you different from the rest of the assholes?" she asked, curiosity and skepticism both swimming in her eyes.

It was a trick question, he realized. There was no right answer- except one.

"I care for you deeply. I would never want any harm done to you."

She stopped again in front of him, her head tilted back laughing. He took the opportunity to grab her, her laughter simmering when she realized she was now in his arms.

"It's true," he told her, his one arm wrapped around her waist holding her body tightly, his other hand running down the side of her face.

"No, it's not. You're an ass to me." She was hurt, angry, and she had every right to be. "And I don't know why."

But, how could he explain his convoluted ways? He barely understood them. "When you're angry, another woman comes out. I feel that's the real version of you. So, I keep pushing your buttons to see her again."

Her face was scrunched- revolted, offended, confused? He wasn't sure.

"That's…weird." In an afterthought, talking to herself, she said, "He used to say the same thing. I thought he was crazy, too."

She glanced back up, her eyes lost. "What now?"

"Let me love you. That's all I ask."

She pulled out of his embrace, stepping backwards. "You do _not _want to get involved with me. I will get you killed. It's inevitable." Her voice broke off at the end, her eyes haunted.

"What is it that you're really afraid of?" Vilkas asked, cutting to the chase.

"To lose someone else I _lo-_ care about deeply. It'll happen. There's no way it won't."

"We'll all die eventually."

"No, this is different. You don't understand." She was backing away from him further now.

"And what about my choice?" he asked. "You've warned me that being with you means I may die." She nodded her head sharply. "And knowing that, what if I still want to be with you?"

"You'd be an idiot!" she shouted.

Vilkas closed the space between them quickly, his hand back around her. "Then I'm an idiot, and it's settled."

She blinked. "Wait! What just happened?"

His hand came back to her face trailing down, enjoying the simple pleasure of touching her. "You're my girl."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But, you barely know anything about me."  
>Oh, how little did she know. The last several months seemingly revolved around her and finding out more about her- to the point that Kodlak had called him obsessive. "That's where you're wrong. I know quite a bit about you. But, there's a lot more for me to learn. Like this, for example…"<p>

Vilkas kissed her neck, as she grabbed hold of him tightly. The feel of her arms wrapped around his neck was unprecedented. "You shouldn't do that without warning," she said.

He chuckled into her warm, inviting skin, running his nose across her skin, frustrated that she didn't smell like her usual self. "My apologies. Just to let you know, I plan on continuing."

He picked her up, as she shouted in protest. Dropping to his knees, he laid her down on the grass.

Hovering above her, he moved in to kiss her. Csatari put her arm out stopping him. "What about those other girls?" Her eyes had grown suspicious.

He hoped a lie would work. What could he say?_ I slept with them in hopes of forgetting you? Because I was too scared of how I felt for months? I only stopped when I called out your name while with another?_ "What other girls?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Do _not_ lie to me. I see the women coming out of your room in the morning."

"They're history. It's just you and me," Vilkas reassured her.

Csatari snorted, rolling her eyes. "Right. Until the next girl catches your eye, and then I'll be history."

"No woman could take your place," he said, staring into her eyes, refusing to look at her body.

"Sorry, I don't buy it." Her eyes were hard, and Vilkas knew he would have to come up with something truly convincing if he was going to save this.

"Give me one night to show you how I feel." Vilkas hoped curiosity would hook her.

"And in the morning when I'm proved right?" she asked, and he saw that she was convinced of this outcome.

"You won't be."

"And when I am?" she spat.

Frustrated, he sighed. "What do you wish to hear? The truth? I want to wake up with you next to me… for the rest of my life."

Her hands were braced behind her as she sat up. "What are you saying _exactly_?" He heard her breathing speed up, along with her heart.

What _was_ he saying? He knew he had to speak the truth, everything he had been holding in. If she rejected him, he knew he wouldn't regret trying.

"I'm saying that I want you as my wife, but I'll take you however I can have you."

When she stopped breathing momentarily, he was worried. It felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds until she exhaled. Csatari blinked several times, speechless.

"Just give me one night to prove how I feel for you. Tomorrow you tell me what you want. Ok?"

Swallowing hard, her heart still racing, Csatari nodded. "Vilkas, I-" Her hands were trembling as they ran through his hair.

"It's been a very long time since I've done this. I don't think…I'm going to be any good."

"Hush," he whispered in her ear. "You leave everything to me."

000000…..

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and following.

You guys are the best!

Reviews=love.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning! Potential trigger: Brief mention of abuse.

SMUT AHEAD!

Thanks to all the reviewers, readers, and followers.

You guys are awesome!

00000….

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

~Christina Perry- A Thousand Years

0000…..

Vilkas thought a man his age that had done the things that he had, experienced everything there was in this world. He found himself surprised to learn that it was a lie. With Csatari next to him, it was a completely different experience. He had his share of women, and although he always made sure they left satisfied- a thank-you for sharing their night with him, he never wanted more. Vilkas never thought much past _his_ release, of reaching his desired goal. He knew the girl might want to cuddle afterwards, and he was alright with that. But the next day, she would be gone, and his life would return to normal, the experience forgotten.

But, to make love to a woman- to express with his hands, and tongue, and body just how much he loved her, Vilkas was at a loss. He couldn't simply bury himself to the hilt and be done with it. His future with this woman was riding on this moment.

First, he thought perhaps he should satisfy her needs. But, he didn't know what her needs were. Then he thought perhaps he should ask her, but quickly discarded that idea as her hands were still trembling, and she was still looking at him in a way that told Vilkas she wasn't completely sold on the idea of being with him.

What he did want was for her to want this. "Csatari, are you sure?"

She swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "I do. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

Now _that _he could work with.

"If you change your mind at any time…"

She cut him off, "I'll tell you."

And he knew now he's supposed to do _something,_ but the question was what?

"'Are you Ok?" she asked, concerned looking, and he told himself that he was being an idiot. He realized what he really wanted was to _know_ her. He wanted to know everything about her that words couldn't. He held his hand up, the two of them sitting next to each other, to have her reciprocate.

With fingertips and palms touching, he noticed that she was watching their hands as well, a small smile on her face. He realized then, that with her, he needed to take everything he had ever done with women, and do the opposite. And suddenly his confidence was back now that he had a plan to follow.

Lacing his fingers through hers, he kissed her hand, watching her reaction. Surprise, then a flicker of excitement, and he knew then that he was on the right path.

"Come here," Vilkas told her, and he opened his legs, as she scooted around on the grass to come and sit between. She was sitting in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her body. His hands moved to her shoulders rubbing, as he had a good look at her back. What he saw horrified him. He knew he could only see because of his eyesight, but suddenly he wished to be blind, to have normal sight again and not see what's in front of him. Because he knew there was nothing he could ever do to take it away. From her shoulders to her rear were old, long scars made by either a leather strap or a whip, judging by their size. He could tell that they had healed and been reopened many a time. Her hands were wrapped around her legs, drawing them in. "My back's a mess," she said, not looking at him, and he realized she was ashamed, uncomfortable about her hidden pain being revealed.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, "Every part of you."

He began kissing down her shoulder, wrapping his hand around her waist. It forced her to bring her legs down, but she did it, favoring his arms around her. He held her tightly as he kissed his way across her shoulder blades, up her other shoulder, before making his way up the back of her neck in drawn out open mouthed kisses.

Her murmur of approval was also the single sexiest noise that Vilkas had ever heard, because what he heard was _yes, keep going._

As soon as he reached her hair line, Csatari leaned back, pressing her back to his chest, wrapping her arm around his neck. When he looked down, he saw that she saw smiling.

Her body was exposed to him, however, and he ran his hand slowly down the front, enjoying every single curve and dip his fingers took. He enjoyed the raised bumps of old scars, the soft, delicate skin on her nipples, the dip of her belly button, of learning what made the woman before him who she was.

Her eyes closed, a soft whimper escaped. "Do you like being touched like this?" he whispered in her ear, watching her nod in reply.

"You're surprisingly gentle. That's…unexpected."

"I can be as gentle or as rough as you want," he murmured into her skin while kissing down the side of her neck. His finger tip brushed against her collar bone and she groaned loudly, a shiver running down her.

"What do we have here?" His fingers glided back over her collarbone, this time with a little more pressure.

She groaned louder, her eyes rolling back. But, she pulled away from him, lying down on the grass now facing him, and for a split second he thought she was no longer interested, and his heart stopped beating.

"Please," was all she said, her plea apparent in voice and facial expression, and his heart started beating again.

He lay down next to her, the lush grass tickling his sensitized skin. "Don't rush me," he said, even though his mind was screaming for him to claim her. He continued to explore her mouth licking her upper lip then biting her lower one as his right hand traveled downward on her body. He found the place he was searching for slipping his finger inside her while his thumb began rubbing in a circular motion over her clit. She inhaled sharply when he began, biting his chest while he continued.

When she began gripping his upper arm tightly, he slipped a second finger inside her, and she screamed out in pleasure.

He explored her, his fingers brushing different areas inside her as he watched her various responses, noting which ones she liked more than others.

"Vilkas!" she screamed out, and she looked almost panicked, until he saw her legs begin trembling and understood.

"Shh, it's alright love," he told her, nipping her ear lobe as he continued his ministrations. Her head fell back in such a look of utter surrender as her lips opened. He was transfixed by just how beautiful she looked until he felt her inner walls clinging to his fingers, feeling her orgasm rock through her body as she screamed out. Panting, coming down from her high, she glanced up with hooded eyes.

"I want you inside me, _now_."

He wanted to tell her to wait, that there was more of her to explore, but he didn't have the patience to wait any longer, so he repositioned himself to be resting between her legs.

"Csatari," he called out. She looked up, and as their eyes met, he entered her. The look on her face was priceless. Shock and desire both warring in her eyes. "Holy shit!" she screamed.

He had to remain still to keep himself from ending this too soon, because he understood. The feeling was indescribable- they were a perfect fit, like she had been made for him. He rested his forehead against hers, willing himself to gain control. "Csatari, you should know that I love you."

When he opened his eyes to see her reaction, he found in horror that she looked freaked- it was the best word he could think to describe her facial expression. It was like a shot of ice to his veins, and he no longer was having problems of coming too early.

"Sex now, talks of the l word later," she said before kissing him.

He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, needing to do something as the sting of rejection flew through him swiftly and violently. He began thrusting inside her holding her upper waist for leverage, willing the pain to end with every thrust.

She began screaming out, "Vilkas, Vilkas! To the left."

He stilled for a second, shocked that she was giving him commands while most women he had been with simply remained quiet, until he realized she was asking for something and gave it to her. Repositioning himself, he began thrusting. "Right there!" she screamed as she raked her fingernails down his back.

sHe made a mental note of the position of his hips, of the place he was inside her, feeling just how wet she was becoming.

"Vilkas, sweet heart, you're incredible," she whispered into his ear. He lost it at that moment, nearly spilling inside her. But, he regained control, fought against the urge, as he began to quicken his pace, needing desperately for her to come before him.

His lips moved to her nipple, sucking, as she began to scream profanities and a few words that were incoherent. But, suddenly she yelped out, "Ah, cramp!" Csatari placed her hands on his chest, and with force, flipped him onto his back. He slipped out of her in the process, but now that she was straddling him, she grabbed his penis firmly and sunk on to his length. "Ah," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Much better. Sorry, foot cramp. Hope you don't mind the switch."

Now able to view her entire body before him, he shook his head. Transfixed by this woman, he muttered, "Not at all."

She began moving, her breasts bouncing from the movement to his enjoyment and viewing pleasure. Unable to control himself, he grabbed on to her rear and with firm hands, moved her body up and down his shaft.

He felt the excitement building in her, and knew he couldn't last longer.

_Gods, please let her come before me._

Vilkas watched her shiver with pleasure, watching her make that delicious face again. As her walls tightened around him, she screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to control himself any longer, he released as well.

She collapsed on top of him, and he noted that strangely neither one was sweating. Their bodies should have been slick by now with perspiration, sliding off of each other, but both were dry as a bone. She still had no smell to her, there was simply the smell of sex in the air, and it was increasingly bothering him. Most importantly, he was disappointed in himself. He had promised to give her an incredible earth shattering experience and he felt he hadn't lived up to expectations. Surely, she was disappointed. Still breathing hard, she lifted off his chest, glancing at him, her entire face lit up.

But, suddenly her face dropped. "You didn't enjoy yourself. I ruined it, didn't I? Listen, I said it had been awhile. Maybe if we just…"

Vilkas cut her off. "No, it was incredible…You're incredible. I just thought maybe it didn't live up to your expectations."

Her eyebrow nearly reached her hairline. "It blew my expectations away."

With a newly inflated ego, he asked, "That good, huh. Was I your best?"

Her eyes grew sad, guilty looking as she nodded. "Yeah, you were my best."

His pride began deflating seeing her conflicted emotion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed, and for the millionth time he kept himself from shouting, "What are you really thinking?"

She smiled widely, "Nothing is wrong at all." She looked up at the sky then.

"The sun's setting," she commented, and he turned awkwardly to see the horizon as well. "This is my favorite time of the day. From now on, I'll always look up at the setting sun and think of this day with you."

There was no living without her, he realized. He had been far beyond that point for a while, he knew, but after she said such a thing, what he felt was everything that he had been dreaming for was suddenly in his grasp. She smiled wickedly as her fingers began dancing across his chest. "You do realize that you've spoiled me. Another just won't do, now that I've had you," she said, glancing up through hooded eye lids. Already stiff again, he flipped her over onto her back. Running his hand down her cheek, he said, "In that case, let me spoil you some more."


	6. Chapter 6

Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me

~Train- Marry Me

Vilkas honestly hadn't a clue what time it was. They had gone countless rounds already, yet the sun hadn't set. Not that he was complaining exactly. If it were up to him, they'd stay like this forever. Yet, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right, that they really needed to leave. And how was he_ still_ hard?

That wasn't the only strange thing about the situation. Normally, being a werewolf, his mind felt split into two different desires warring simultaneously- the needs or wants of the wolf, and the needs or wants of the man. It was overwhelming at first, but with time, it became easier to juggle the two. Here, however, there was no war. All of his thoughts were focused on Csatari and solely on her. He couldn't really think about anything else even if he wanted to.

Csatari was laying on him, placing lazy kisses across his chest. She sighed softly, looking up at him, smiling.

"Have you given some more thought to what we were talking about?" Vilkas pressed.

She placed another kiss on his chest before replying, "Yeah, I think this would be really good for me. We go out on jobs, take care of our business, come home, and be in each other's arms. I think that would be really good for me…and hopefully for you too."

He should have been thrilled. In such a short period of time he changed their relationship from barely speaking to lovers. But, he was a selfish bastard. He wanted it all, and he'd never settle.

"And what do you have against say marrying me?" Vilkas asked, now resting on his elbows.

She laughed . "Vilkas, you're not the kind of man to settle down. You also don't need to marry me to know I'll only be with you. Besides, marriage is just a piece of paper." Her hand was running through his hair and though it felt incredible, he wouldn't be sidetracked.

"It's not just a piece of paper. It's a commitment that every day you'll be there for the other person."

"Vilkas, I don't think-" She was staring at his stomach, refusing to look at him.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Marry me."

She stood up then, hovering over him. "No."

Vilkas followed suit, now standing next to her. "Why not? "

With her arms crossed, she huffed, "Because you're not ready for marriage, and I'm not falling for a guy who'll run off on me in a month or two with some leggy blonde."

He took a step closer to her, now entering her personal space. "So, this is a bout you being scared and thinking I'll leave you."

She walked away quickly, throwing the answer over her shoulders. "Yes, no, I'm not sure…"

VIlkas ran to catch up, the grass crunching underneath his toes with each step. "Then is it about you just wanting the upper hand in the situation? Do you think I'll try and control you once we're married?"

"I-" She faltered for a moment before picking up her pace. Running, he caught her, grabbing her arm. She turned toward him, and for a brief moment her eyes glowed red. "You do not handle a dovah in such a manner!" Her voice no longer sounded like her own- deeper sounding.

She blinked, and her eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue. Guilt spread across her face. "I told you that you don't want to get involved with me. There are plenty of other women out there for you."

He was absolutely terrified, but for some reason, unbeknownst to him, he couldn't stop following her.

"What just happened, Csatari?" he shouted at her.

She turned to face him. "I told you, I'm a monster. I'll get you killed."

He grabbed her arms now, holding her despite the fear that she might attack him. "What's wrong?"

She looked down at the grass unable to meet his eyes. "I'm not what you think I am. I'm something else."

"I gathered that much." He waited for her to continue.

"This is why you should just give up," she said letting out a heaving sigh. It was the sadness in her eyes that let him know her words and her feelings were different.

"You don't want me to give up, though, and lucky for you, I won't." She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it. Seeing her start to falter, he pressed his advantage. "Whatever you are, whatever is wrong, we can get through it together. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

Her head tilted towards him. "Even protect me from myself?"

He nodded. "If that's what you need, yes."

Csatari let out the air she was holding, blinking. "If you mean it, then ok."

He stepped closer to her not believing his ears. "Will you tell me what you are?"

"I'll tell you after the wedding. If you meant everything you said then it won't be a problem." She stared into his eyes defiantly and Vilkas realized that this was a test.

He thought for a moment. How much stranger could it be? He knew she was a werewolf, so she couldn't be a vampire. A demon? What else was there? He knew as he tried to prepare himself for the worst possible answer that whatever she was he'd always want her. He sighed, having a feeling trouble was ahead. She truly would be the death of him. "Alright."

Csatari smiled brightly and he could read the hope and excitement on her face as clear as day. She threw her arms around him, kissing him, and her enthusiasm only spurred on his own excitement. Pulling her down with him onto the ground, he alternated between nipping and kissing her. She felt pretty human to him.

With her legs wrapped around him, Vilkas entered her, knowing that wherever this road was leading, was where he was headed. Helplessness was never a feeling he was comfortable with but he had accepted it concerning this situation and _her_ a while back. The only thing left to do now was simply to follow through.

After their love making, it was Csatari who seemed a bit impatient much to his surprise. "Come on, let's get dressed, and tell Sam we have to go." She was all bright smiles and warm eyes. "We have a wedding to plan."

Vilkas had never gotten dressed so fast in his life.


End file.
